Klaus and Caroline's Wedding
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: The long-awaited lovebirds finally tie the knot. And with a surprise on the side, that neither expected. Or wanted.


I got this idea when I wondered about how strong Caroline really is, even when she's with Klaus. I mean, Camille is strong too, but her being a vampire will change things. Even being a good one won't make her any less vulnerable. I thought 'hey, I guess hybrids and Originals are the strongest vampires out there.' Then I thought about making Caroline into one. That was after I was thinking of a Klaus and Caroline wedding.

Although Klaus and Caroline together, don't seem like the marrying type. Staying together for eternity and being faithful, that's their thing, but not getting married. So this was short-lived, but a prologue to Caroline becoming a hybrid.

* * *

Nothing in the world could've prepared him for this. Mikael hunting him for a thousand years? Nope. Esther trying to put him and his siblings in other bodies? Fat chance. Finn trying to kill his daughter? Not even. So when a blonde girl walked into the room in a pale dress and was only looking at him, he expected to be nervous and not know his own mind, what to do with his body. But that smile she was giving him made it all clear. He was the one she chose. He offered her so much, all she had to do was come to him and he'd know she was going to stay. And all it'd taken was fifty years for her to decide and tie up loose ends. After fifty of them dating, so to speak.

Klaus couldn't resist a smile back; in fact he couldn't entirely control his face, as Caroline came to his side and took his hand, the moonlight casting a beam of light on them both now. He looked at her, and she at him while the congregation begun to sit. A priest Klaus had befriended a while back had the honor of orchestrating his wedding. He nodded to the man that he was ready, and so did Caroline.

"This day of union is unlike any other since the first page writ of vampire and werewolf history." The man began. "And in this occasion, old traditions are able to be ignored, and new ones put into place." The man gestured for Klaus hand which he gave after a thought, forgetting for a moment why it was there. The priest took a knife out, cut Klaus's thumb and he let it drip one or two drops to the floor. The man then gestured for Caroline's hand with which he did the same. Caroline let her thumb bleed 'or Klaus's bloodstains on the concrete, then she held it up as Klaus was doing. The priest held their hands together so part of the slits of their thumbs which were still open were pressing against one another, forcing them not to heal for a little longer. The blood coming through surge into one another's own skin, and the priest nodded that the ceremony was complete. Klaus and Caroline were now wed. Klaus came in to kiss her, his hand still gripping her, and she kissed him back, putting her hand on his shoulder and slowly roping it around to his neck. Caroline Forbes, the blonde vampire who always gave him a piece of her mind. His wife. After fifty years of them together, they were married.

Klaus and Caroline walked back together, still clutching one another's hand. They turned the corner as the congregation followed them to reception in another room, and Davina was there, waiting for them with Kol.

"Did it work?" Klaus asked. Davina smiled at him and his wife, a true spectacle, and nodded. Caroline looked beautiful for having married the one man she still hated above everyone.

"Mind you, I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to become a hybrid. Makes works in mysterious ways, however." Kol added. Caroline smiled at Klaus and pecked his cheek. She was a hybrid now, too. Unkillable and possibly the only werewolf who hasn't changed on a full moon without some weird magic binding her. Now they had even longer together. Davina watched them walk away and looked at Kol to stop them but he didn't.

"Wait!" She called. Kol rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact.

"What?" Klaus asked, Caroline's arm now on his.

"You were half witch when you had been growing up, right?" She implied. Klaus looked away in frustration while facing her and Caroline eyed her curiously.

"Get to the point, love, I've got a first dance with Caroline." He pressured.

"Magic always has a balance." Davina began. "And since your hybrids had been wolves first, the moonlight rings weren't necessary and they could change whenever they wanted." Caroline glared at her.

"Are you saying?" She accused.

"Yes." Davina replied. She looked at Klaus as well. "Caroline won't have control over her changes, but they are limited to every full moon." Klaus glared at her as well.

"You told me there would be no consequences to this girl, why did it not occur to you to inform me of this before, the ritual was done?"

"Because this was the only way for Caroline to become invulnerable, which is what you wanted." She replied.

"Why would you care what Klaus wants?" Caroline asked. Davina looked at her.

"Because for once I agree with him." She replied. Caroline stared at her.

"So, this is how you tell me you like me? You couldn't have just helped me with our wedding or something?" Caroline protested. "Davina rolled her eyes.

"I was busy before with Rebekah. Besides, turning once a month isn't a big deal, you'll get over it." She replied.

"She'll get over it?" Klaus asked rhetorically, letting Caroline's arm slip through his. "Get, over it?" He repeated and came towards her. "Do you have any idea how much pain is involved in turning? How much pain her vampire body will have to endure, especially when her body's programmed to heal the second it's hurt?" He accused, yelling in her face.

"Like I said." Davina replied calmly; in her one-hundred years getting pulled back and forth by Klaus, she still wasn't afraid of him. "Magic has a balance. And Caroline has more to look forward to than turning, Klaus. She'll be faster, stronger, her bite could kill if she wished; all of the power you and your hybrids possess." She replied.

"I guess I have a month before enduring horrible pain." Caroline said, Klaus turning around to her. She was hiding it, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He walked to her.

"It'll be alright, love. You won't be alone." He replied. She stared at him. He put his arms on her bare ones and looked in her eyes again, ignoring the sudden stop the merriment had come to. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'll turn with you. I've got through the pain a hundred times since the spell broke holding back my true nature. I'll protect you, and I'll guide you. You don't have to worry." He said.

"Yeah, but worrying calms me." She replied. He chuckled and she put her hands on his chest. "Let's talk about this, a little later. Everyone's staring." She added. He nodded and took her arm again, leading her to the dance floor.


End file.
